


Deep In The Dark Your Kiss Will Thrill Me

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, brain puke, sahfsj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short story about how much two people are in love with one another, nothing more. (Brain Puke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In The Dark Your Kiss Will Thrill Me

Deep in the Dark Your Kiss Will Thrill Me

(TaeyangXVi) BigBang Yaoi Short

Summary: This is just a short story about how much two people are in love with one another, nothing more. (Brain Puke)  
~XOXOX~

Vi's POV

It all happened so fast.

There was no time for me to think. As soon as his lips crashed into mine I lost all rational thought and action. My hands moved from my side to rest against his chest, but not to push him away; rather it was to grip onto his tee-shirt. Whatever we were wearing or how messy and tired we looked did not matter, for we could not even see each other. The dark hugged our very beings and the silence hung in the air around us.

That soon changed though. When my Hyung broke the kiss, the room was then filled with heavy breathing. My chest rose and fell as I tried to take in air. I could hear Tae's breathing and I stuck out my hand again to let it rest on his chest once more so I can feel his heartbeat. I smiled to myself and I was glad that we were in a dark bedroom, so that he couldn't see how happy I was that he had decided to make the first move and take our relationship to the next level.

We had ended up on the bed, with him on top of me. The weight of his body comforting and soothing the swell of my heart from the excitement of this all. 

"I love you."

My face flushed even more, if it was possible, and I was at a loss of words.

Do I say it back?

Should I say it back?

Do I even love him?

His right hand cupped my check and he brought his face down to mine so that our noses touched. I could feel his hot breath on my ghost over my lips. He was so close and I was tempted to bring our lips together again, to feel the heat of our tongues battling for dominance.

And again I'm thankful for the darkness; it has decided to help me once again, and made sure I couldn't see his hazel eyes, couldn't see what emotions were present. I was too scared to know. But it didn't help the feeling of him looking at me. 

"Do you love me back?"

His voice was soft yet it felt as though he was sad. I guess I would be sad too, but saying 'I love you' is such a huge step.

Am I prepared for it?

Placing both hands on his chest I slid them up his chest and over his shoulders and finally to his upper arm. I squeezed lightly and taking the opportunity I pulled his body closer to mine, so that he was now flush against me.

Bringing my lips to his I kissed him.

My left hand moved to the back of his neck well my right tangled its self in his stands. After both of our tongues explored each other mouths I pulled away from him. Reaching my arm out to my side I felt around tell I came to the lamp. Reaching up I pulled the switch.

The mellow light only light up a quarter of the room, but it was enough so I could see Taeyang, and actually take in his features.

"I do love you."

Part Two: Out in the Light

~START STORY~

Taeyang's POV

After the other nights events my heart has ached with a new feeling. My love towards Seunghyun had grown to the point all I thought about was him. How his hand would feel roaming my body, or how having his hot breathe on my neck would turn me on. These new feeling rushed through my veins, feelings that were much, much, much stronger then love that I cannot even think of a word that can describe this emotion. I want to be near him every second of the day, just so I know that he is here. So that I know that these feelings are real, and that as soon as I reach out to touch him they won't evaporate before my eyes.

"Bae, Bae, do you hear me?"

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked down at Seunghyun who was looking up at me with worried almond colored eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat as I felt his concern for me wash off his body like waves. I smiled down at him, "Yes I hear you."

"You were starting to worry me there for a second…what were you thinking about?" He asked.

I wanted to come right out and tell him, but a voice in the back of my head was telling me that I should drag out his curiosity as much as I can. "Nothing." A small smile played on my lips, and I shifted, his body moving slightly from on top of me. The younger sat on my lap, with a leg on each side of me and his arms draped over my neck.

"Don't lie, you were thinking about something." He pestered on.

"No sir, I wasn't thinking about anything."

"Come on Bae, tell me." His hands that rested around my neck moved so that he could run his fingers through my hair. With soothing circles he gave me a cute pout. 

"Okay, I'll only tell you if you show me how much you love me." He seemed a little shocked at what I had said, but that was quickly replaced by a small smirk, "Is that all?" he asked as if it wasn't that hard of a task to complete.

"Yeah, make me believe that our love is real."

Seunghyun began to laugh and a small frown formed on my lips, "What's so funny?" I asked. He stopped laughing and looked at me with soft eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart beat faster.

"You are."

"Why am I funny, because I want to know how much you love me?!" I didn't mean to yell, but I felt a little pissed off. I mean what's so wrong in wanting to know how deep he cares for me.

Seunghyun brought his hand around to cup my cheeks. I was about to pull away when his grasp tightened a little, not giving me any room to move away. His thumbs moved in small circles and he brought our faces closer to the point that our noses were touching.

"You're funny because you are so adorable. You don't need to ask me to show you love; I will give you all the love you need plus some without the need for you to ask. I feel as though I was put here on this Earth in this very situation to please you, but if you need me to tell you how much I love you then I will because I love to see the smile on your face every time I do, and how your cheeks turn bright red. I bet if I place my hand over your heart it's beating fast as well."

He was right; by heart was beating as fast as each word left his mouth.

"Bae, this may sound cheesy but I love you with the power of a thousand burning suns, and I will continue to love you tell the end of the Earth, tell the end of the galaxy, tell the end of the universe, and if there is anything beyond that I will love you tell the end of it and so on and so on.”  
Tears began to fall from my eyes and I placed my hands over Seunghyun's own.

"Bae why are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry." Seunghyun said as he began to wipe the tears form my cheeks. A worried expression was on his face as he truly thought he had hurt my feelings.

I was choking on my words, "No-no theses are tea-tears of j-joy."

"Oh is that all, don't scare me like that." He smiled softly and he brought my lips in for a kiss. When our mouths touched I felt sparks of electricity shoot through my body, and I knew that the feelings we had for each other were real, and I hoped that they never ended.

We broke the kiss and our eyes met, "So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" He asked.

I smiled down at him, "I was thinking about how much I love you."

A huge grin broke out on his face, "I love you too." He then brought me in for another heart stopping kiss.

~THE END~


End file.
